The Accident
by theologygirl
Summary: Clarisse and Mia spend a day just having fun. That is until Mia loses control of the Mustang.Will Joseph get to them in time?
1. Default Chapter

Mia was thrilled to be showing her Grandmother around San Francisco, especially since she agreed to accompany her in the Mustang. They shared a wonderful afternoon at the amusement park and spent the rest of the afternoon driving around the city. Mia and her Grandmother enjoyed getting to know one another away from the trappings of the Consulate.

But, all good things must come to an end, and eventually Mia steered the car, her "baby" back up the hill toward the Consulate. She thought she had it, she really did. Her grandmother's encouragement only went so far, as Mia lost control and began sliding backward, breaking off the emergency brake in the process. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as it became clear that a collision was imminent with a trolley car.

The crash nearly demolished the forty-year old vehicle under the steel of the trolley. Calls to 911 began pouring in and emergency vehicles were dispatched without delay. Volunteers rushed to the aid of the Mustang's occupants, badly injured and nearly unconscious, pinned inside the car almost totally underneath the trolley.

The paramedics extracted Mia first, getting her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. With the sirens wailing she received emergency medical care all the way to the hospital. Getting Clarisse out of the car was much more complex, her injuries were severe and they were afraid moving her might be fatal, but the loss of blood was making time very precious.

The Consulate security office received the call within 10 minutes of the accident. A panicked Shades picked up the phone, hesitating only moments before he decided to dial Charlotte's number first, rather than Joe's.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N This entire story is set in the midst of PD1. It depicts the accident with the trolley car as much more serious._

"Charlotte, did you hear what I said?" Shades needed a quick response from the Queen's assistant, but she had gone very quiet after hearing about the accident from the security guard. Finally, she shakes herself out of it.

"Yes, yes. I heard you. It's really bad?"

"That's what they're saying. The police said the princess is on her way to the hospital, but the Queen is still in the vehicle. They're trying to get her out. She's hurt pretty bad."

"Where's Joe?" She knew that the Head of Security had been less than impressed when he'd heard the Queen had simply left the consulate in her granddaughter's old Mustang without any sort of protection. He'd been angry, banging his fist on the desk when Charlotte timidly broke the news to him.

Shades sighed into the receiver. "I haven't talked to him yet. He was pretty steamed that they went off without protection, and he went for a run. I'll track him down. How do you want to handle this?"

"I don't know. I..." she stammered, worried sick about her Queen and the young princess.

"Charlotte! Pull yourself together and think!"

"Oh. Right. Um, I'll head to the hospital right away. You find Joseph and let him know what's going on. Send a car to the scene to protect the Queen and stay with her at all times."

"Done. And Charlotte… they'll be all right. Don't worry." If only he could be sure.

_Chapter 3 coming soon..._


	3. Chapter 3

A security car pulled up alongside Joseph about three blocks from the Consulate. Shades jumped out, and Joseph knew by the expression on his face that something was very wrong.

"What is it?"

"Get in. There's been an accident."

Joseph drew in a breath, and then had to force himself to continue to breathe. He grabbed Shades' arm and gripped it tightly. "Who?"

Shades felt the most compassion he'd ever felt looking at the older man, knowing he had to tell him the thing he most feared had happened. "The princess, and Her Majesty. Joseph, get in the car. I'll tell you everything, but we have to get going!"

Joseph, now on autopilot, did as Shades directed and climbed into the passenger seat as they sped off downtown. "Where are we going?"

Shades hesitated. "To the scene. There's some difficulty, I'm not sure of the details." He paused. "I'm sorry, Joseph."

"Not your fault. She made the decision without telling anyone but Charlotte."

"No, that's not what I mean. Look, all I know is they had trouble getting Mia out of the car, but now she's on her way to the hospital."

"And Clarisse?"

"They're trying."

"Trying? Trying what? What aren't you telling me? Speak!"

"They rammed the trolley car going fast and at a bad angle, backwards in fact. It slid underneath, and crushed the car pretty badly. Mia wasn't jammed in as far and they pried her out. The Queen wasn't so lucky."

"She's hurt?"

His shoulders slumped, a sigh escaping his lips; he cast a sideways look at Joseph. God, how he hated to break the news to him.


	4. Chapter 4

With no small amount of difficulty Shades and Joseph broke through the police lines to get to the scene, flashing their security badges and nearly bowling over the young officer standing at the barricade. Joseph ran ahead of Shades but stopped cold at the sight before him. Paramedics, firefighters, police, and onlookers surrounded what was left of Mia's Mustang, the part that could be seen sticking out from under the trolley. Joseph's knees buckled under him, and Shades held onto him until he steadied himself.

"She's under there." It was half a question and half a statement of disbelief.

The officer in charge came over to them, having been alerted to their presence by a fellow officer.

"I'm Officer Gates. You are?"

"Head of Security for the Genovian Royal Family. This is my deputy." Joseph wiped his face with his sleeve and was barely able to whisper his next question. "How is she?"

"Look, I'm going to level with you. We're doing everything in our power to get her out of there. She's hurt badly, we don't know how bad exactly, but she's banged up and lost some blood. The paramedics are under there with her, talking to her trying to keep her conscious until we can get the damn trolley off of her and lift her out of there."

"I want to see her."

"Look, Mac, just give them a few minutes to…"

Joseph cut him off. "I'm her body guard, I'm going under there, don't even bother trying to stop me."

He was gone before the officer could object further. He turned to Shades and spoke sternly. "He'd better stay out of the way. You too." Shades only nodded and watched his boss crawl under the trolley, not bothering to avoid the broken glass in his desperate need to get to his Queen.

_A/N Short. Yes. But more is on the way, so be strong, young grasshoppers..._


	5. Chapter 5

He reached her side, and stared in shock at the woman who just a few hours ago had been the picture of life and beauty. Blood now stained her clothes, her face. Her hair was matted with perspiration from the heat of the enclosed space. Her face was as white as a sheet and she looked so frail and alone, squished inside the battered car, the underside of the trolley just centimetres away from her head.

"Clarisse, it's Joseph. I'm here." He glanced at the paramedic who moved a little to make room for Joseph to come closer. They had started an IV and were monitoring her vital signs. Joseph looked at the young paramedic, working bravely in tight and dangerous quarters. "How is she?"

The paramedic grimaced. "She's lost some blood and is in shock." He lowered his voice: "We need to get her out of here, but we can't move her because we might kill her in the process. We've got to get this trolley out of here before we can assess a way to help her. I'm sorry. Talk to her, keep her awake as long as you can. Right now her vitals aren't very good, but it looks like they're starting to stabilize."

Joseph turned back to Clarisse, gently placing his hand on her shoulder so as not to hurt her. He leaned in as close as he could and spoke softly to her as the paramedic continued to watch the readings on his medical equipment.

"Darling. I'm here, my love, I'm right here. It's going to be alright, we'll have you out of here in no time."

"Joseph, I'm sorry. It's all my fault…"

"Shh, dear, save your strength. Stay with me Clarisse, don't you dare leave me."

"Mia?

Joseph looked at the paramedic questioningly. He nodded.

"She's going to be fine. They're looking after her right now. Clarisse, you have to hold on, sweetheart, we're going to get you out of here."

"Joseph, it hurts, don't leave me."

"Always and forever, I'm here by your side. You know that. I wish I could take the pain away. Hang on, darling."

There was a shout from the police officer Joseph had spoken with earlier. "Okay, the crane's here. We'll have it rigged in a few minutes and have it off the car. You doing okay under there?"

The paramedic moved away to talk to the officer and get details on the plan to lift the trolley. Joseph reached as best he could into the mangled car to find and hold Clarisse's hand. "Clarisse, it won't be long. It's going to be okay."

She looked at him, the spark no longer in her blue eyes. "If something happens, tell Mia it isn't her fault." He started to object but she stopped him. "She must know that I forgive her, Joseph, she can't live with that kind of guilt, and she must take my place, she must."

"Clarisse, you can tell her yourself. I need you to think positive thoughts, I need you to believe that in a few days we can all sit in the garden and have tea and laugh about Mia's bad driving." He found it nearly impossible to bring a smile to his face, but he tried, for her. He realized that his entire life had been for her, and he was dangerously close to losing her forever.

"Joe…I want you to know how much you have meant to me all these years."

"Shh, darling."

"You need to know something, Joseph. You need to know that I love you. I always have."

_A/N Well, now. The trolley is still on top of the Mustang, and the Queen's not yet out of danger. Whatever would Joseph do without his Clarisse?  
Oh, and by the way, if Mia dies, Clarisse can't retire and live happily ever after, so don't look for the Archbishop just yet..._


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken nearly an hour from the time of the accident for Clarisse to be safely extracted from the car and transported to the hospital. The doctors had worked feverishly to keep their royal patient alive. At 10:30 pm the surgery was complete and Clarisse was brought to the Intensive Care Unit. By 11 pm that evening the nurses allowed Joseph and Charlotte in to see her.

She was still a bit groggy from all the medication, and they were relieved to know that the Queen was able to acknowledge them, and knew who they were. After a few moments, Charlotte excused herself to go relieve Helen at Mia's beside for a while, but actually she just wanted to give Joseph time alone with Clarisse. She had gotten a report from Shades that detailed Joseph's response to the news, and his actions at the scene, and she knew then for certain that there was a relationship growing between them. She knew he was aching to be alone with her, and she wasn't about to deprive him. After the door shut behind her, Joseph walked up to the head of Clarisse's hospital bed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You gave me quite a scare today, young lady"

"Yes. I'm sorry about that."

"Do I have your word that you won't run away from me like that again?"

"I swear."

He held her hand and leaned in close to her face, searching her eyes. "The sparkle is coming back, I won't be able to be mad at you for much longer."

"If you kiss me, perhaps you can stop being mad right now."

Joseph raised his eyebrows, but gently pressed his lips against hers. "That's enough for one day. You need to get some sleep. I'll be just outside your door."

"Joseph, can't someone else guard the door?"

"Hmm? Clarisse are you doubting my abilities as a security guard?"

"No, I just want you beside me."

He smiled, who could resist her? "As you wish. I don't know anyone who could argue with you." He touched her cheek, finally relaxing at the sight of her, safe and sound. She took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips. "You are my lifeline, Joseph. If you hadn't come…I might have given in right there under that trolley car."

"I'm very glad you didn't."

The stress of the last several hours finally caught up to him, and he turned his face away from her, wiping a stray tear away.

The nurse came in at that moment, and Joseph quickly kissed his Queen's hand and left the room, promising to return as soon as he could. As the door shut behind him, he slumped against the wall, head in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

That's how Charlotte found him, moments later. She placed a hand on his arm and spoke soothingly. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her, forcing a smile. "Yeah. I'm good. How's the Princess?"

"Resting. Beating herself up. She's not going to have an easy time forgiving herself. Her physical injuries will heal in time; the emotional ones may take longer." Charlotte paused. "A visit from you might help."

He looked at her sharply. "Not right now."

"Joseph, she thinks that you blame her." He was silent, and levelled his gaze at the young woman.

She opened her mouth in surprise: "My God, you do blame her!"

His voice a deep whisper, he spoke almost angrily. "I blame her for the accident, yes. She doesn't have the experience to be driving around San Francisco in that car. Especially with Clarisse in the passenger seat! Damn it, Charlotte, this never had to happen. I should have been with them! Why… why!" He banged his hand angrily against the wall.

Charlotte did her best not to react to his outburst. "Look, Joseph, you need to try to understand. The two of them needed time alone, to be family for once, get away from lessons and the pressure they were both feeling." She put her hand up as he started to protest her reasoning. "They needed to be normal. A limo and a bodyguard isn't normal, Joseph. What happened is unfortunate, and it scared all of us, but thankfully, they're both going to be okay. Try to focus on the positive, for everyone's sake. Please?"

Joseph ran his hand over his head and sighed loudly. "Is she awake?"

Charlotte smiled. "Yes. Wide awake. She's in 311, down the hall on the right."

"Thanks."

Joseph gently knocked on the door and Helen opened it for him.

"Mind if I have a few minutes with the Princess?"

Helen nodded, and retrieved her purse. "Mia, honey, I'm not going far. I'll be just down the hall. Okay?" She squeezed Joseph's arm on the way out. "Please try to talk some sense into her?"

Mia was resting in the hospital bed, her bruises starting to show, her cuts bandaged, and her broken arm in a cast. Joseph thought she looked pretty good despite the day she'd had. He took a chair by the bed and wondered how he was going to stay mad at his girl.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"How are you feeling, Princess?"

"Aren't you going to say something about what happened?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"Joe, I know you must be mad that I got Grandma into this, that I almost got her killed."

"Princess, if I am to be honest, you are right. I am, or at least I was, very angry with you. But your Grandmother is going to be alright, and when she is she and I will have a long talk about running away from security."

"Will it be a one-way speech? Mia giggled.

Joe actually smiled. "Undoubtedly. I'll start to object but then your Grandmother will give me a dozen reasons why it was the right thing to do despite the consequences."

"You've known her for a long time, haven't you?"

Joe gazed evenly at the young princess. "Yes, over 30 years."

Mia knew she was treading on thin ice, but Joseph had had a harrowing day and his defences weren't as high as they usually were. She took a chance. "Have you loved her that long, too?"

Joseph was taken aback at the abruptness of Mia's question and said nothing for a few moments. "Why do you ask?" was all he could manage to say.

"I observe people, it's what I do."

"And you have observed your grandmother and me?" Joseph wondered where this was going.

"Yes. You two are fascinating to watch, especially when you think no one is watching you."

Joseph raised his eyebrows and started to say something, but couldn't format a coherent thought. He and Clarisse had been dancing around a relationship for years, thinking that no one was the wiser, yet here was this teenager only in their lives for a few weeks and she already knew there was something more between them than monarch and head of security. Who else knew of their relationship if Mia did?

"Hey, Joe? It's okay, you know. She loves you too."

"And how would you happen to know that?" In all the years they'd been together, he and Clarisse had never professed their love for one another; at least, until she had earlier that day under the trolley car.

"She told me, this afternoon when we were on the boardwalk. We talked about a lot of stuff; how she loved her sons and was proud of both of them. She told me how badly it hurt when my father died, but how you were there for her to help her get through it. She told me about her arranged marriage to my grandfather, and how they never loved each other."

Joseph raised his eyebrows again. Clarisse had never once mentioned that she didn't love Rupert, she'd always called him her best friend, but he'd never before realized that's all he was to her. His heart rate quickened just a little bit.

Mia was still talking, and he tried to stop his wandering thoughts enough to listen. "She told me that she's always put duty before herself, she loves Genovia so much. I hope I can be half as great a queen as she has been."

Joe cut in. "So, you're actually thinking of taking on the job?"

"I guess so."

"Good."

"Grandma told me that you've been the one constant in her life, that she wouldn't know what to do without you, Joe. And when I asked her about love, she told me the only man she's ever really loved was you." Mia watched his reaction with pleasure. She noticed the crystal quality of his eyes as he desperately tried for not the first time that day to stop the tears. He was nervously rubbing his hands together and not meeting her gaze. Man, these two had it bad for each other.

"Have you mentioned this to anyone else?"

"Worried your secret affair might get out?"

"Actually, Princess, it would never do for Genovia's Queen to be having an affair with a commoner such as myself."

"Joe, maybe it just would never do to have _the public_ find out about your affair. You both deserve to be happy, and it's pretty clear you love each other. I think it's sweet."

Joe shook his head. "Sweet?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Charlotte poked her head in. "Sorry to interrupt Your Highness, but Her Majesty is asking for Joseph."

Mia looked at Joseph and gave him a knowing look, while he raised his finger to stop any comments. "Thank you, Charlotte, tell her I'm on my way." Charlotte left the room, and Joseph stood preparing to go back to his Queen, his love. "Not a word of this, Mia. Promise."

"I promise, so long as you two talk about this."

"We'll see. Sleep well."

"'Night, Joe."

_A/N The last chapter is coming, but I'll be gone for a week so it'll be next weekend. Yes, I like happy endings, too. But really, really drawn out ones!_


	8. Chapter 8 The End

Part 8

She looked gorgeous in her glittering navy blue ball gown and tiara. After many weeks of recuperation and rest, she was back to herself again and perhaps a bit more ready to enjoy life than before the accident. This was her first official function since being released from the hospital, and while still doing some physiotherapy, was ahead of schedule on her way to a full recovery.

Joseph, handsome in his tuxedo, a mauve rose in his lapel, held her hand tightly as the limousine travelled away from the Theatre District across the city to the Japanese Embassy. The first portion of the evening had been a recital from some of the most talented young musicians from Japan, and now the Ambassador was holding a reception in their honour. Clarisse had not yet been to their Embassy on this trip to America, and nothing would deter her from keeping the promise to visit she had made to the Ambassador.

Joseph had been watching Clarisse closely all evening, ready to take her home at the first sign of fatigue. She had done well, and even seemed to be enjoying herself.

Clarisse turned from gazing out the car window to look at Joseph.

"Isn't it about time?"

He looked confused. "Time? Time for what?"

She grinned. "Time for you to ask me how I am. It's been nearly five minutes."

He smiled back, covering her hand with his free one. "I just want to be sure you're alright. I didn't realize I was being so protective."

"I'm enjoying all the attention, believe me. But I am doing fine, and it feels good to be out and about again."

Joseph brought her hand to his lips. "Everyone has been so happy to see you tonight, my dear. You've been the star of the evening."

"Oh, don't be silly."

She turned to look out the window again, very conscious of the man beside her, and very conscious of her hand in his. Her son, Pierre, visiting since the accident, had been scheduled to accompany her to this engagement, but at the last moment had been called back to his church in Genovia. Since Doctor's orders stated she had to have an escort Joseph had gladly agreed to take his place, and Clarisse was thrilled about the change. The Ambassador had been more than willing to accommodate Joseph as a guest, so quickly so, that Clarisse believed that Charlotte and the Ambassador's assistant had talked offline about the budding relationship the Queen of Genovia had with her Head of Security.

They were entering the gates of the Embassy and Joseph placed a quick kiss on Clarisse's cheek before the door opened. "Don't overdo" were his words of caution before they were ushered out of the limousine and into the reception.

Clarisse had felt up to only one dance, with Joseph of course, who held her tightly in his arms. He had insisted that she sit for much of the reception, as many people wanted to greet her and wish her well. He stood by, always where she could see him until he could tell that she'd had enough polite small talk for one evening. He had always marvelled how she could suffer such events with grace and poise. Tonight, in spite of the discomfort she must be feeling from her injuries, she had made every guest feel special and appreciated for their kinds words. She was simply amazing; and beautiful. He sighed, wondering what the hell he was doing feeling this way about her.

She looked over at him and slowly winked. One more guest and she would make her exit. She couldn't wait to get out of here, not because of the company, the music or the food, but because she just wanted to be alone with Joseph. He had been her protector, her confidant, her jewel, these past weeks, and her feelings were growing deeper for him with every passing day.

At last, he rescued her from the line of admirers.

"Your Majesty, would you like to get some air for a few moments?"

"Yes, Joseph. I believe I would enjoy that, thank you."

He guided her through the throng of people, not letting anyone stop their departure. The attendants opened the terrace doors for them, allowing them to pass, then closing the doors firmly behind them. Joseph had done some looking around the grounds earlier and had a course of action in mind.

He offered his arm and led her down the path, past the fountains, the rose bushes, the statues, past all of it until they came to the most special place in the entire garden. He looked at Clarisse, who had gasped in amazement and stood staring at the beauty of artificial nature before her.

"I thought you might like to see this."

"It's so beautiful! How did you know this was here?"

He turned to face her, gently slipping his arms around her waist. "The Ambassador suggested I bring you here, and when I saw it for myself earlier I knew you'd love it."

The waterfall was spectacular. At least thirty feet high, the water spilled over boulders and greenery, finally pooling at the bottom. The indirect lighting made the water sparkle in blues and greens. It seemed to Clarisse that they were in a tropical forest, just the two of them and she decided she never wanted to leave.

They stood together, in each other's arms, staring at the beauty around them. They listened to the water splash over the rocks, and gazed at the thousands of tiny lights. Joseph tightened his hold on her and brought her close to him. He whispered in her ear "It's not even half as beautiful as you are tonight."

Even in the darkness he could tell she was blushing and he smiled to himself. This woman had become everything to him. Not only was she his Queen, she was the love of his life. After looking for her all his life, he had long since abandoned the notion that he was going to find her, and there she had been there all along, right under his nose. 'You are a lucky man, Joseph', he thought to himself.

After the goodbyes were said to their hosts, Joseph escorted Clarisse to the waiting limousine for the trip back to the consulate. With the privacy screen in place he took her in his arms and held her gently and tenderly. She snuggled in close to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Joseph?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Um hmm."

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you."

"How often does a guy like me get to dance with a beautiful girl, kiss her in front of a waterfall, and take her home? I'll be the one thanking you, my darling."

She squeezed his hand. 'You are a lucky lady, Clarisse', she thought to herself.

Joseph sat by the fireplace in Her Majesty's suite. He glanced at his watch: 12:45 in the morning. She'd asked him to wait and disappeared into her dressing room. He took off his jacket and bow tie and slipped off his shoes. He'd waited for her before, and it could be a long time before she returned, he might as well be comfortable.

She emerged hesitantly into the near dark sitting room, seeing Joseph sitting by the fire. He glanced up, and his face registered first surprise and then delight. She blushed again and moved over to him as he stood, his arms open ready for her. He held her tightly, the soft folds of the silk negligee running through his hands. Neither spoke for several moments, until Joseph placed a kiss on her forehead and then spoke.

"You look even more beautiful than you did earlier."

She stepped back from him and smiled. Taking his hand in hers she began to move toward the bedroom door.

"I was wondering, what would you like for breakfast?"

THE END


End file.
